


(MorEGOsome) Hero's Harem

by EsculentEvil



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Hero/Villain, Concept, Daemons, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Implied orgies, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mentions of Death, Mentions of Murder, Moresomes, Poison, References to Depression, Weapons, outline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24000850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: Thanks to@seleyyn’s posthere, and some conversations I had with both@coleranchdoritoand@bondedostae, I’ve now come up with a new AU!!!(Actually, it's two AUs; but the second is a reverse of this and will be posted separately.)Still, I ended up really liking this one; so I thought I'd share it.Please let me know what you All think!WARNING: This containsEGO SHIPPING,Moresomes, andimplied Orgies!!!Also, literally all the JSEgos but Jackie are villains in this so read with caution!
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Chase Brody, Antisepticeye/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Antisepticeye/Jameson Jackson, Antisepticeye/Marvin The Magnificent, Chase Brody/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jackieboy-Man/Chase Brody, Jackieboy-Man/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Jackieboy-Man/Marvin the Magnificent, Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye, Jackieboy-man/Jameson Jackson, Jameson Jackson/Chase Brody, Jameson Jackson/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Marvin the Magnificent/Henrik von Schneeplestein, Marvin the Magnificent/Jameson Jackson, Marvin the magnificent/Chase Brody, MorEGOsome
Kudos: 31





	(MorEGOsome) Hero's Harem

**Author's Note:**

> [((Tumblr Version!))](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/617178868495925248/septic-au-the-heros-harem)

Jackie becomes a hero to fight off a mysterious villain wrecking havoc in his city; only to find out after finally facing off against him that AntiSepticEye is SEXY—and he’s attracted to him—which leads to a lot of very sexually charged fighting, very awkward realizations on Jackie’s part, and the city becoming a literal playground for Anti and Jackieboy-Man to fight and flirt (this is mostly Jackie).

Until, of course, more villains start showing up: Marvin the Magnificent who hypnotizes people into just giving him what he wants (robs lots of banks); Jameson the Whiskey Man who runs a huge weapons market under his bar (he’s putting so many guns on the streets and even gives sales to other villains); Chase the Ace Shot who’s a former bounty hunter turned hit-man after the corruption behind his hunts turned him way off (also Jameson’s biggest buyer); and Henrik “Z Doctor” who’s ex-military and now a mercenary that uses his knowledge of bio-weapons and bio-warfare to assassinate people for money.

AND THEY’RE ALL SO ATTRACTIVE.

And Jackie wants them all (off his streets ~~and into his bed, please~!~~ ).

* * *

So he comes up with a plan: first, he hires a hit on Marvin using Chase (under a pseudonym, of course); then, he strikes a deal with Jameson, bribing him into giving Chase a faulty gun that knocks him out when Chase is hunting Marvin (“You don’t want to be shut down, right? I’ll let you slide... if you help me first.”); Jackie then gets Marvin to help him secure Chase before turning on him, too, using the fact that Chase shot Marvin’s wand out of his hand (different gun) so the magician can’t hypnotize anyone/cast strong enough spells to defend with; afterwards, Jackie hires Henrik to sedate Jameson so Jackie can capture him; Henrik does this without question (“You’re being paid, right? Don’t ask why.”) before being ambushed by Jackie—he’s ex-military but not in the fighting sense (he was purely medical) and is thus no match for a super human like Jackie.

With all of them secured in his bedroom (collared, leashed, etc...), Jackie finds himself both victorious and troubled: on one hand, yea he got the villains off the streets and ~~in his bed~~ at his mercy; but on another, he now has to clean up the messes they left—including the fallout of Jameson’s business, all of Chase’s pissed off clients, all the money Marvin stole and SPENT already, and the government when its members come looking for their ex-military bio-weapon.

He also finds himself with a whole other problem: THEY KNOW EACH OTHER. He’d thought it was just Jameson and Chase at first; but no: Henrik knows Chase as a fellow murderer for hire (they’ve both been hired by the government so maybe they also come looking for their little trigger-happy hit-man, too) and Jameson as a fellow poison expert (who also knows a few things about very deadly potions thanks to Marvin); Marvin and Anti are dealers in the Dark Arts (Anti, a daemon, was actually the first deep-dive into it that Marvin ever had) and did, in fact, date once upon a time (back when Anti was contracted to Marvin; which, by the by, it turns out that Anti’s just wrecking havoc on Jackie’s city because his contract with Marvin ended but the magician didn’t send him **back** ); Anti knows Chase because the daemon was attracted to his depression, when he was finally able to walk away from Marvin and free-roam the human world, and is actually the reason Chase became a hit-man (Anti ate so much of Chase’s depression that Chase was able to think with enough drive to move on from his bounty hunter days and into something less clean but more honest); Anti also knows Jameson because his bar has a lot of depressed alcoholics in it which means Anti can slip in and feed off of all of them without having to contract anyone or even do much of anything (they keep spiraling down, too, unlike Chase who rose up after being Anti’s meal)—of course, Jameson thought he was a strange guy but he also thought he was very cute (like a punk introvert) so he never told Anti to leave and even chatted him up whenever he could; interestingly enough, this bar is also why Anti knows Henrik (whom frequently stopped by Jameson’s place to talk bio-warfare with his fellow poison lover) and why Henrik knows Marvin (who happened upon Jameson trying to grope Anti, explained exactly how to tease and please his ex until Anti’s a blissed-out mess, and ended up making a home for himself there); and, lastly, Chase had kids—twins—and Marvin, being a magician and a showman, often entertained them (in fact, Jackie ends up finding a LOT of the money Marvin stole at Chase’s place because he ended up using most of it on the twins after meeting the father).

Suffices to say: Jackie’s bedroom is more of a love nest than a dungeon now (which is both good and bad, really) with all of the villains lounging around, doing whatever they want, amused, and completely taken by the hero that bit off way more than he can chew but still does his best to keep them all happily contained.

And if Jackie—more often than not—ends up coming home after a long day of heroing only to find all of his evil little pets in a huge pile loving on each other while he’s way too tired to get in there and enjoy it... well, joke’s on him, huh?


End file.
